


Blackberry Lagoon II: Greenbelly Jane

by FruitFrakker



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Inflation, Slice of Life, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation, watermelon inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: After suffering a humiliating transformation due to that shithead Rock, all Revy wants to do is knock back rum in the Yellow Flag. But a certain Indian techie slut has other ideas~. Blueberry and Watermelon Transformation, No actual expansion in this story. Oneshot (though technically a follow up to a couple of art descriptions I wrote up that I'll post later). Sort of drabble-y. Very LesYay, though Greenback x Revy is an utter crackship. Just love seeing Revy flustered~.





	Blackberry Lagoon II: Greenbelly Jane

This isn't how Revy wanted her evening to go. _Being_ a fruit is bad enough, but Rock _had _to go and make another one, and that counterfeiter bitch at that. Revy knows it's not really his fault--that catface slut probably wormed the elixir outta him-but She curses him all the same for foisting this fruit shit on her. She takes another swig of her Bacardi, the noise around her dissolving into an incoherent hum. Too late to back out now that she's five drinks in, she figures. The rum gurgles uncomfortably in her bulbous stomach. she's been going through a swelling episode recently; her thighs and hips (among other things) bear witness to that. She at least doesn't draw attention like she used; they've seemed to have accepted her as a freakshow. Small comfort.  
  
Now it's the melon bitch drawing eyeballs in the bar, giggling and flirting with drunken thugs like she isn't some obese She-Hulk. That's what's pissing Revy off the most, can't she see how laughable she looks? She's just a kinky attention-whore-or just flat-out whore-she can't _really _be enjoying this shit... Revy grimaces as she sees the cunt turn to spot her, her face lighting up. Fuck, she's coming over...  
  
"Heeeeeeey~" . Her shrill voice cuts through Revy's drunken haze as her green visage comes into view; a still vaguely feminine-yet-ovaloid mass of rind stumbles into view. Her face is a striped pattern of green except for the bright pink of her flushed cheeks, her glasses askew and halfway down her nose. She's clad in an impossibly resilient blouse and skirt, and swinging around her own bottle of liquor with abandon. She's even more tanked than Revy.  
  
"Ugh, wha..what is it... bitch?" Revy grunts, leaning further back against the wall; the alcohol and juices in her are _really_ not agreeing with each other. "Don't... don't you got anyone else to piss off?"  
  
"None as cute as youuu~," she murmurs with a giggle before hiccuping, slouching slightly as she takes another wobbly step towards Revy. To Revy's chagrin, she's a good head taller than her in this state. Her skin itches as Jane's gaze sizes up her curves, breaking into a shiver as she licks her lips. "I think *hic* I think you've had enough fun with Rock for awhile..." Her thick green arm reaches out and pushes against Revy's bare blue shoulder, pinning the blueberry to the wall with her significant weight. "How about giving me a try~?" She cooes with a catty smirk, her chubby face uncomfortably close.  
  
Revy drops her bottle, startled by the motion. She grunts, teeth clenched and seething. If she weren't wasted and a fucking fruit, she'd pistol whip the slut. But now... dammit Rock, this shouldn't feel good! Why the fuck do her cheeks feel warm? Is she really_ blushing_ ?!   
  
There's a tightness in her clothes, but she doesn't _feel _like she's growing... her cerulean skin tingles, sweat beading down her brow. A dark stain spreads on her tank top, her erect nipples peeking through...  
  
"M-maybe," She mutters under her breath, trying to keep back the bile even as the unwanted warmth consumes her. "Fuck, I dunno..."  
  
The melon places a hand at Revy's side, clutching, no, _massaging _her ample lovehandles. Not exactly something Revy wants attention drawn to but _fuck _if the touch of her fingers ain't good! "You're... in denial, aren't you?" Her hand reaches lower, stroking her thick thigh.  
  
"About how horny I am?" Revy grunts matter-of-factly, her skin on her shoulder prickling as she feels Jane's hand on the wall reach out behind her, feeling the curved arc of her back. "F-fuck, I know that; It's that shithead Rock's fault!" She doesn't even bother hiding the bright purple blush on her face now.  
  
Jane giggles again, giving the exposed flesh of Revy's ass a playful slap. "Methinks the berry doth protest too much~," Jane slurs, tucking her head in ever closer to Revy's. Their cheeks touch, Revy's warm berry flesh against Jane's cool rind. It's firmer than Revy's, but not unpleasantly so; she can feel the heat convecting into her partner, and before she even realizes it she's nuzzling against her. "You like your juicy body, and mine as well~..." Jane whispers, nibbling on her ear.  
  
Revy murmurs sensually, a confused mixture of growling and moaning. She now feels the weight of Jane's breasts; her turgid rack deforming Revy's more malleable bosom, causing a fresh spurt of juice to stream out. It's not comfortable but very little of her current situation is. And god... the pressure! The tightness reminds her of that long, steamy night; the night that bastard trapped her in his fruit bullshit... Her bleary eyes are drawn to Jane's own melons, the large tracts of striped green flesh. It looks... enticing? Is this what that jackoff felt? Her hand drifts to Jane's bosom, stroking the exposed flesh--Jane mewls contentedly. Again, firm, but not hard, and cool to the touch. A pink stain forms on Jane's white top. "S-so what if I _might _like your body like this," she hisses in admission, nibbling her lip. "You're still a dumbass skank."  
  
"And you're still a psychopathic bitch," Jane retorts, pulling her head back to reveal her smirk. "Doesn't mean we can't... take advantage of one another while we can..." She places a hand under each tit, bobbing them around slightly. "You seem to like these puppies, eh? Why not... get more acquainted with them?" She runs her hand across her opened blouse to her tube top, tugging it down to let her deep emerald nipple slip free, clear pink liquid squirting from the teat.  
  
Revy clenches her fist and begins to growl, but she knows it's pointless. "_Fiiiine_," She sighs, resigning herself to her lust. "Just... you tell Rock and you're fucking _dead._" Her face is bright violet as she begins to lean in. Jane merely chuckles, running her fingers through Revy's hair and batting about her ponytail. Revy is now her plaything, and all she had to do was become a barely mobile melongirl.  
  
Jane's teat hangs before Revy's mouth, her lips quivering. Her tongue laps against it, eliciting a shiver from Jane. She's sweet, with a decent amount of tartness--not unexpected, it is _Jane _after all--and Revy wants more. She laps again, and again, and soon she has her lips lapped around her areola, feeling the trickle become a stream. She doesn't Jane's moans, or hell even her own; she just wants more, faster. She _needs _it. She grips at Jane's rotund sides as if she were a juice box and then-  
  
"OH FUCK~!" Jane gasps as she feels Revy's teeth dig into her, a torrent of juice bursting from her teat--as well as a new bit of moistness under her skirt. Revy can't swallow the juice fast enough; her already puffy cheeks bulge out before the pressure forces her vice grip on Jane's breast open, coughing up watermelon juice on both of them while also being sprayed by the continuing stream. Revy catches her breath, turning her confused yet somehow oddly proud blue face up to look at the melon. "So, did that-"  
  
"YOU TWO! WEIRDOS!" A voice calls out from the Bar. It's Bao; he's less than pleased with the show they've been putting on. "I don't know what kinda shit you Gen-xers are into, but do it _somewhere else!" _  
  
Revy and Jane look at each other, and shrug. "Meh, I'm good anyways," Revy scoffs, trying to stand back up, Jane offering her a hand.  
  
"Yeeeeah, the scene here is pretty boring," Jane adds, placing a hand on Revy's shoulder as they begin awkwardly wobbling towards the door together. "Saaaay~, wanna spend the night at my hotel room?" Jane has a gleam in her eye.  
  
Revy moans, but there's a slight hint of smile on her lips. "That... doesn't sound completely fucking terrible..." A small streak of green appears upon her nose.


End file.
